The Unofficial Guide to being an OC Halfa
by Insane Guy of DOOM
Summary: Danny informs the writers on the best ways to OC's with ghost powers. not to be taken seriously
1. Invisibility and Intangibility

The latest story of Insane Guy of Doom is here. YES! I don't Own Danny Phantom; if I did there would be psycho killer penguins instead of ghosts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Unofficial Guide to being an OC Halfa Chapter 1: Invisibility and Intangibility

"Narrated by Danny"

Hi my name is Danny Fenton or Danny Phantom and you might know me from the television show Danny Phantom. Now, many of you here write fan fictions and draw fan art of me and my friends but I've noticed you like to make your own character's or OCs. I'm going to talk about Halfa OCs. You see, the powers that Halfa's get are cool trust me on this but I've decided to make an unofficial guide so you can create the best OC's you can. Just don't let them fall in love with me, I'm Sam's. (Danny then pulls up his sleeve to show written in marker "property of S. Manson" on his arm) Now let's talk about ghost powers and what you should never do with them.

Invisibility: This power is great for hiding from bully's and eavesdropping on bad guys but never listen to your hormones when they tell what to use this power for…

(Flashback)

In Sam's room, Danny runs out of Sam's bathroom followed by Sam in nothing but a towel, you can here the shower running.

Sam: I KNOW YOU WERE IN THERE DANNY!

(Back to normal)

I learned my lesson that day, and I used my manly charm to keep Sam from beating me up too bad.

(Flashback again)

Danny is cowering in fear against the wall.

Danny: O Sam please don't kill me I'll do anything! Just don't hurt me! (goes on like this for hours until Sam passes out from boredom.)

(back to normal)

So I hope you use this lesson fan fiction writers: Never make your OC use invisibility to spy on their girlfriend (or boyfriend) while she's (he's) showering.

Intangibility: This power can come in handy when in tight situations but don't let your guard down or else… (shows scenes from parental bonding where his pants fell down.)

Well I think it's pretty obvious what the lesson is there. So see you next chapter with tips on using ecto blasts and the ghostly wail.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So is this story good, have any suggestions for powers and ways to not use them, or some constructive criticism tell me in your reviews. Also I don't think I'll ever repost Know Your Stars, it was starting to bore me anyway


	2. Ecto Blasts and Ghostly Wail

Chapter 2…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Unofficial Guide to Being an OC Halfa Chapter 2: Ecto Blasts and Ghostly Wail

"This is Danny talking" **"This is Tucker talking" **_"This is Sam talking"_

So, welcome back and stuff, the next lesson for authors who want to make their own Halfas is to keep female Halfas with romantic interests away from me! Just because I'm clueless on the show doesn't mean I'm clueless in real life, okay I am. But that's not the point! Please listen to this, two more insane fan girls (insane guy of doom speaking: I don't like fan girls all they do are ruin parings and stuff. DXS good, DannyXGalapagos Marine Iguana bad) tried to abduct me and do horrible things to me. Luckily Tucker came through with those drills, hacksaws and shovels.

Ghostly Wail: This is one of the most powerful powers you're going to have. That I know of. Anyway never get into who can scream the loudest fights with Dash.

"Flashback"

In Sam's room, Danny runs out of Sam's bathroom followed by Sam in nothing but a towel, you can here the shower running.

Sam: I CAN'T BELEVIE YOU TRIED THAT TWICE IN THE SAME WEEK, YOU SICKO!

"Back to normal"

Heh, heh, wrong flashback, okay real one now for sure.

"Flashback"

Danny and Dash are having a yelling contest.

Dash: (Screaming)

Danny: (Screams so loud he accidentally uses the ghostly wail knocking Dash into building destroying it in the process.) Oops, nobody saw that right?

"Back to normal"

Ecto Blasts: (thanks acosta perez jose Ramiro for this one) Never, ever, eat a lot of beans or any other fiber-high meal. (Shows scene of the chapter when Danny "farts" against Desiree) It can be a cool trick during a fight, but a disaster during a dinner.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, Danny never did learn his lesson about invisibility. He managed to escape with only minor bruising from Sam's fists that day. (The minor bruising was over every inch of him.) Next time Danny will inform you about sidekicks and duplication.


	3. Friendly Ghosts and Duplication

Okay I changed my mind; chapter 3 will be Friendly Ghosts and Duplication.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay welcome to you're next lesson writers.

4. Friendly Ghosts: Not all ghosts are evil; take these for example (shows clips of Wulf and the Dairy King). And some evil ghosts can be tricked into helping you.

"Flashback"

In the Ghost Zone, Danny is talking with Desiree.

Danny: (Whispers wish in Desiree's ear.)

Desiree: As you whish it, so it shall be, (mutters) sicko.

Later, in Sam's bathroom she's in the shower and Danny is about to phase through the door.

Danny: I knew not learning my lesson would pay off.

Sam: (from inside shower) I HEARD THAT!  
Danny: Darn!

Sam then grabs him by the leg and pulls Danny into the shower with her. He backs up against all in fear.

Danny: Sam, can we talk about this?

Sam: (gets ready to punch Danny) No.

"Back to normal"

I learned my lesson for real that time. Mostly because I was hospitalized after Sam was done pulverizing me.

5. Duplicating: This power is hard to master, trust me.

"Flashback"

Danny and Valerie are fighting and he tries to duplicate.

Val: AHH! I think I'm gonna throw up.

Danny: What? (Looks and sees he has two heads now) AHH! (Faints)

"Back to normal"

Well that was really unfortunate, I was stuck with two heads for the rest of the day; hiding from mom and dad was very hard. Well I hoper you enjoyed my lessons on Friendly Ghosts and Duplication. See you next time for your final lesson in making the perfect OC Halfa.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So next one is the last chapter, Sidekicks and graduation. But here is a preview for my next fan fiction: Sam's got a Date with Fred Fredburger.

Summary: When Danny is forced to go to underworld court (he was a witness of Technus J-walking) on the night of his firs date with Sam. Are favorite Elephant Monster Guy is sent instead. Tucker shows up and makes friends with Fred leaving Sam with one of the worst nights of her life. Yes!

Quotes:

Sam: I'm wearing live sea creatures for a bra!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fred: Does that come in mint flavor?

Carnival Guy: It's a teddy bear.

Fred: So, dose it come in mint flavor?

Carnival Guy: No.

Fred: I like mint, mint, mint! Yes!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So tell me what you think in the reviews. Yes!


End file.
